edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Fighting Dreamers
Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Fighting Dreamers is an Ed, Edd n Eddy and Dragon Ball Z crossover. It different from SSJ7G's Ed, Edd n Eddy Z because Corey and Drew aren't in it and there aren't the same villains with the exception of the Power Puff Girls. The opening theme song is Fighting Dreamers, the Naruto Opening and the ending theme song is the Naruto Shippuden theme song. Only small scenes and major fights will be animated. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6779215/1/Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_Z_Fighting_Dreamers NOTE: In this story, Eddy may act like Oolong or Master Roshi like they did in the Dragon Ball Manga. Some of the things in this story will be a little mature, and there are also a lot of scenes with violence so reader discretion is advised. DISCLAIMER: The following is a nonprofit fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all products of TOEI Animation and Akira Toriyama. Ed, Edd n Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network and AKA Cartoon. I DO NOT own any of these shows. Episode Guide There are five sagas. The Ashike Saga, the RoboPuff Girl Saga, Tournament Saga, the Zuardon Saga and the Universe Saga. Ashike Saga Episode One - Muffin Button! The Eds' Secret Heritage Revealed?: It gives a brief description of the setting and describes the characters. Then the Eds work on their scam, the Airline Cruiser, but it goes into flames (literally). The next morning, three Saiyans named Kastor, Brandon and Aaron try to convince the Eds of their heritage. They don't believe them but they are will to try it. Eddy's in it for his own self-serving reasons (Nazz's panties and bra). Episode Two - Training Regimen! Kamehame Clash!: Eddy spends the night at Double D's house. Double D borrowed some of Ed's Dragon Ball Manga for more research. He told Eddy about the Dragon Balls. The next morning, Ed woke Eddy up bright and early for training with Brandon and Co. First they draw two lines twelve feet apart. Kastor took a stop watch to see how fast they could run. Ed ran the fastest with 4 seconds. Next they learn how to manipulate ki and use the Kamehameha Wave. They teach them how to fight. Meanwhile, in space, there are three space pods only three months away from earth. They planned to kill everyone before their master can to save him the work. Episode Three - Back to School! The Arrival of the Ashike Tokusentai!: The Eds have been training for the past ten weeks and have improved remarkably. Only promblem is that no one else knows about it and the kids are starting to get suspicious. Sarah reveals that the Eds go to the woods every morning. Kevin thinks they are working on a super scam that will kill them. So he and the other kids go to the woods to see the training really. Double D falls at the kids' feet and then notices them. Brandon then explains to them why they are training. When the kids leave, the Eds train even harder because school resumes the next day much to everyone's dismay. There was actually a test they were supposed to study for over break. But with the training and all, the Eds were unable to. Eddy wanted to skip studying and after school go spar with Ed. Double D was against it. He only got a 95% on his test. So Ed and Eddy go on with their training. Meanwhile in downtown Peach Creek, the three space pods landed. The citizens gathered around them. Then the alien in the middle, named Cymbor, came to them and then threw a ki blast. The people tried to get away but they weren't fast enough. Half of downtown was destroyed. Double D sensed those powers and knew that it was bad. He had to lie to his father so he could go investigate it. Ed and Eddy felt it too. They stopped the training and flew to the wasteland the three aliens went to. Double D, Brandon, Kastor and Aaron already beat them there. The three aliens were named Pike, Cymbor and Don Kia. They were the Ashike Tokusentai. When Eddy questioned them, Don Kia charged at Eddy and punched him in the stomach, then went to where he was before anyone could blink. Episode Four - First Fight! Brandon vs the Mighty Pike!: Our heroes faced the Ashike Tokusentai for the first time. Brandon fought them first because he thought that he was the strongest. He fought against Pike. But he was totally stronger than him. But then Brandon had one of those wholesome awakenings and his maximum power was brought out. Characters (Other than the three Eds. You already know who they are, and I don't want to waste time describing them just yet.) Brandon: Brandon is the oldest of the kids. He is also a Saiyan. He is the second smartest next to Edd. He also claims to be the strongest. In the fourth episode, he is really full of himself. Brandon also said that he is the most handsome. And he gets into an arguement with one of the villains about who is really ugly until Eddy breaks them up. As seen in the third episode, he gets really jealous when he meets someone stronger than he is. Like when Ed tried his techniques that he strived to master over long period of time. Ed got them all perfect. That made him extremely jealous. Other than that, he really is the second smartest. He can do equations in his sleep and likes to analyze the situation first before jumping into it. The only time he doesn't do that is in the fourth episode when he is blinded by confidence. Trivia *Running gag: Whenever someone meets a person who appears to be really strong, they say "Remind not antagonize him/her/you." *Kastor is a reference to a character from the war/strategy based game Age of Mythology. he is named after the main hero, Arkantos's, son. **Another reference to that game is that his father Chiron is also named after a character from the game. Just like him, in the game Chiron sacrificed himself so the other heroes could survive and ended up dying. Though it is not revealed that in the show, Chiron is dead. But it is most likely that he is. *The Kanker Sisters are due to appear in the sixth episode. *In episode five, Eddy makes a parody of the popular YouTube video, LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE. It's called LEAVE GOKU ALONE. Eddy gets so mad after Cymbor and Don Kia are talking crap about him. **''"How f*cking dare you talk about Goku? After all he's been through! He ran Snakeway! He trained real hard! And took care of his two f*cking kids at the same time! He got beat by Nappa, Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, and Buu. And then he nearly died when he had to fight f*cking Omega Shenron! All you people care about are Yamcha and-and Krillin! They're freakin' useless! He's a Saiyan! What you don't realize was that Goku was out there saving the earth, and all you're doing now is talking a bunch of crap about him! He hasn't had a wish from the Dragon Balls in years, people! Leave him alone! You guys are lucky he beat Pineapple-Head for you bastards! Leave Go_"'' *The series is rated T due to intense language, and violence. Please do not read this if you are under the age of twelve. *The Ashike Tokusentai is a parody of the Ginyu Force. **Don Kia's British accent is a parody of Jeices Australian accent.